


A Fool To Believe

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1er Avril en avance, Fool's Day, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite surprise pour le 1er Avril ^^ (posté en avance et uniquement sur Ao3)<br/>« Alors, je voulais juste que tu saches que je pense que tu es super, et je t’apprécie –depuis un moment maintenant- et accepterais-tu… De sortir avec moi ? »</p>
<p>Derek avait imaginé de toutes les façons possibles, le rejet que pourrait lui opposer Stiles, mais il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à le voir bouche bée, avec le visage étonnamment rouge, et lui criant, « Putain, c’est quoi ce bordel, Derek ! » avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ou quand Derek oublie qu’on est le premier avril !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool To Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fool To Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410430) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> A Fool To Believe
> 
> Auteur : bleepObleep
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Notes de l’auteur : ‘Ce texte est destiné uniquement pour le plaisir du lecteur. Je ne permets à personne de le lire à haute voix ou de le partager avec la presse, ou quiconque travaillant pour Teen Wolf, incluant (liste non-exhaustive) le casting, l’équipe, les auteurs, ou producteurs. Je refuse également de partager ce texte sur d’autres sites internet comme Goodreads, qui, je crois, est destin à recueillir des textes publiés et non tirés d’un fandom.
> 
> Publié pour la première fois sur mon blog le 31 mars 2014 (Je ne voulais pas publier le 1er avril, justement parce que ce jour-là, les gens ont peur de cliquer sur les liens à cause du rickrolling).
> 
> **XX**
> 
> Note de la traductrice ^^ Donc ce texte sera uniquement publié sur Ao3, car c’est la seule autorisation que j’ai reçu de l’auteur !
> 
> Comme l’auteur je publie le 31 au lieu du 1er ^^
> 
> J’avoue que je ne connaissais pas le rickrolling ^^ J’ai cherché une traduction, et c’est rickrollé lol.
> 
> Définition de Wikipédia : Le rickroll est un phénomène internet qui s'est développé autour du clip vidéo de la chanson Never Gonna Give You Up, interprétée par le chanteur anglais Rick Astley. Il consiste à renvoyer un internaute vers le clip en question via un lien apparemment en rapport avec le texte qu'il consulte. On dit alors que l'internaute a été « rickrollé »
> 
> Voila, maintenant que vous avez toutes les explications, vous pouvez commencez à lire la fic ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture!!!

**XX**

**A Fool To Believe**

Derek s’essuya scrupuleusement les pieds sur le paillasson présent devant la porte d’entrée, et s’illumina quand Stiles ouvrit la porte.

« Eh, Derek, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, comme s’il s’attendait à une urgence surnaturelle.

« Salut, » dit Derek, avec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Stiles l’observa attentivement, et jeta un œil inquiet au bras qu’il gardait caché derrière son dos. Derek était arrivé jusqu’ici, alors il décida de se lancer. Peut-être qu’il avait un peu exagéré en apportant des fleurs, mais qu’importe. Il dévoila les narcisses et les offrit timidement à Stiles.

« Alors, je voulais juste que tu saches que je pense que tu es super, et je t’apprécie –depuis un moment maintenant- et accepterais-tu… De sortir avec moi ? »

Derek avait imaginé de toutes les façons possibles, le rejet que pourrait lui opposer Stiles, mais il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à le voir bouche bée, avec le visage étonnamment rouge, et lui criant, « Putain, c’est quoi ce bordel, Derek ! » avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

**XX**

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit tristement Derek, en jouant avec les fleurs qu’il avait ramené jusqu’au loft. « Je pensais que s’il ne m’aimait pas, il se contenterait de me le dire, ou de dire non, ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’est mis tellement en colère. »

Erica remplit un pichet d’eau et mit les fleurs dedans, en essayant de les arranger un peu au hasard.

« Derek, tu n’es qu’un idiot. Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd’hui ? »

« Mardi ? »

« C’est le 1er avril, abruti. Il n’y a que toi pour choisir le pire des jours pour se décider de déclarer ton amour éternel à Stiles. »

Derek plissa le nez. « Que veux-tu dire ? Qu’il a pu croire que ce n’était qu’une blague ? »

« C’est vraiment la pire farce qu’on puisse faire à quelqu’un, » gazouilla Isaac du canapé où Boyd et lui jouaient à Mario Kart.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Derek.

« Tu sais, c’est comme demander à quelqu’un de sortir, le regarder s’exciter, et se préparer et tout, et finalement, lui dire ‘ahah, c’était une blague !’ » Expliqua Erica.

« C’est horrible, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un ferait ça ? » Demanda Derek.

« Eh bien, Stiles croit que c’est ce que tu lui as fait, » dit Boyd d’un ton impassible alors qu’Isaac jurait violemment parce qu’il venait de se faire toucher par une coquille bleu.

Derek était mortifié. Il appela aussitôt Stiles pour s’excuser, et essayer de sauver la situation, mais il atterrit directement sur la messagerie. Il essaya encore. À la troisième sonnerie, il y eut un petit bruit comme si on bougeait le téléphone, puis une petite voix commença à chanter, «  _Never give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you ! »_ Derek fronça les sourcils et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Était-ce la réponse de Stiles ? Était-ce de l’ironie ?

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Derek. Il mit le haut-parleur alors que la chanson continuait, résonnant dans le loft.

Dès que les premières notes commencèrent, Erica fut prise d’un violent un fou rire.

« Est-ce qu’il veut dire, qu’il veut bien sortir avec moi finalement ? Je veux dire, il n’a pas accepté mes deux premiers appels, donc c’est qu’il m’en veut encore, » dit Derek avec un air confus. « C’est un peu bizarre qu’il ait choisi cette chanson. »

Isaac était tombé du canapé et tremblait tellement il riait. Même Boyd avait l’air amusé.

« Il t’a _rickrollé_ , oh mon Dieu, » dit Isaac.

« C’est quoi ça ? Un genre de sushi ? »

« C’est un rejet au plus haut degré, » rigola Erica. Elle se pencha et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Derek, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ooh, ça va aller. Va juste t’excuser demain, quand ce ne serait plus la journée des blagues. Viens jouer à Mario Kart avec tes Betas et arrête de bouder, ça va aller. »

**XX**

C’était mercredi, et Derek était de retour sous le porche de Stiles, serrant avec détermination, les narcisses un peu fanées. Il sonna à la porte. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles à l’intérieur de la maison, mais l’ado ne vint pas ouvrir. Derek réessaya.

Une fenêtre s’ouvrit à l’étage, et la tête de Stiles apparut.

« Je ne t’ai pas pardonné, connard ! » L’appela-t-il, puis il passa son iPod et sa station d’écoute par la fenêtre avant d’appuyer sur Play. C’était encore la même satanée chanson, est-ce que c’était une blague que Derek ne comprenait pas ?

« Stiles ! » Cria Derek par-dessus la musique. Mais Stiles lui fit une grimace et tourna les hauts parleurs vers lui, comme si ça pouvait encore augmenter la musique.

«  _Never gonna make you cry, and ever gonna say goodbye, and ever gonna tell a lie and hurt youuuu ! »_

« Stiles, je ne savais pas qu’on était le 1er avril, hier ! » Rugit Derek de frustration, mais Stiles n’avait pas l’air de l’entendre. « JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE T’AIME VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP ET JE VOULAIS VRAIMENT DE DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC MOI HIER ! »

Soudain, Derek réalisa que la musique s’était arrêtée alors qu’il était au milieu de sa phrase, et qu’il criait vraiment fort.

Deux maisons plus loin, une vieille dame était en train d’arroser son gazon, elle souffla avec dédain, et Derek put l’entendre dire,  « les jeunes gâchent vraiment leurs jeunesse. »

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Stiles sortit.

« Salut, » dit Derek. « Je, euh, je suis désolé pour hier. »

« Comment est-ce que tu pouvais ne pas savoir quel jour on était ? » Lui demanda un Stiles, incrédule.

« Je ne le savais pas, c’est tout, ok ? » Dit Derek avec un air embarrassé. « J’avais oublié. »

Il tendit les narcisses à Stiles, et cette fois, Stiles les accepta. Il les berça un peu, même celle qui était un peu fané et dont la tête pendait un peu tristement.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé que j’aurais pu plaisanter sur un truc pareil avec toi ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, ça semblait plus réaliste que le fait que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi. »

« C’est ridicule, » dit Derek.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Stiles lui sourit. « Donc, tu… »

« Oui… » Derek cligna des yeux, et remua un peu.  « Donc, toi, tu… »

« Oh, mais embrasse-le donc ! » L’interpella la vieille dame habitant deux maisons plus loin.

« Bonjour, Mme Simmons, » Stiles la salua d’un geste de la main, en rougissant un peu.

Mme Simmons marmonna à voix basse, « ce gamin Stilinski n’a pas une once de bon sens, si j’avais à disposition une aussi belle paire de… »

Et maintenant, c’était au tour de Derek de rougir, et il se tourna pour ne plus tourner le dos à cette maison là.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, » dit Stiles.

Derek essayait encore de se remettre les idées en place après avoir entendu ce qu’une femme de 80 ans pensait de ses fesses. « Quoi ? » Bégaya-t-il, puis il se souvint que Stiles n’était pas un loup-garou et n’avait donc pas entendu ce que Mme Simmons venait de dire.

« Ouais, je vais juste… » Dit rapidement Stiles, avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Derek et de lui donner un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres. Derek se remit vite de sa surprise et répondit au baiser, se fondant dans l’étreinte, le rapprochant autant que possible, se laissant emporter par le baiser, mais…

Derek recula, en rougissant, à cause du regard que la vieille dame posait sur eux. « Euh, Stiles ?  Nous pourrions entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles en l’attirant à l’intérieur avec enthousiasme.

Derek put voir le pouce tendu et le grand sourire que Mme Simmons lui adressait avant que la porte se referme.

**XX**

FIN

Publié le 31 03 2015


End file.
